


wait one second.

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: I love poly ships and so Zeno has two boyfriends, M/M, More self indulgent stuff, Other, Polyamory, Talking About Relationships, yona is scarred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yona finds out about both of Zeno's boyfriends in a somewhat awkward way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgent fluff. I just. Zeno/Yun is adorable and Zeno/Shin-ah is The Best (tm) and so I smushed them together. Let me have my self indulgent ships please.

Yona didn’t mean to walk in on her friends. Honestly, she hadn’t. She had just come to get something from the supply room for Yun and when she unlocked the door she found Shin-ah and Zeno staring back at her. Shin-ah’s mask was neatly discarded and Yona could see the blush quickly traveling up his neck and onto his cheeks. Zeno, on the other hand, grinned wildly and leaned back, tilting his head and smiling.

“Hello Miss!” He chirped happily, as though he wasn’t planted rather firmly in Shin-ah’s lap. Yona blinked and then blushed, stammering in surprise and then slamming the door closed. She stood there, eyes incredibly wide, and she heard Zeno speaking softly behind the door along with a scuffle of movement. She turned tail and bolted, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Her companions were entitled to their own relationships, but the quiet and meek Shin-ah with the wildly excitable Zeno? It was certainly unexpected. The former princess made her way back out towards the group, settling down and folding her legs as she sat next to Hak. She gently pat her cheeks to dispel the growing warmth in her face.

“Princess?” Hak looked down at her with curiosity and some thinly veiled concern, and Yona tilted her head back to look at him. She felt like the image of her companions was burned behind her eyelids, and she felt her expression slip slightly. Hak’s eyebrows jumped, raising slightly as he asked a silent question.

“I’m fine.” Yona smiled sheepishly and waved her hand. “Slightly embarrassed, but fine!”

“Embarrassed?” Hak leaned forward, leaning his chin into his palm. Yona flushed again and tittered nervously, avoiding eye contact. Hak leaned more, pressing further. “Did the pervert say something? Did White Snake decide to do something improper?”

There was an indignant squawk from Kija, but Yona shook her head and smiled awkwardly. “No…”

“Hey Yona, c’mon. I’m gonna start getting dinner ready.” Yona stood up quickly, eager for the distraction, and she followed happily behind Yun as the two of them made their way to where Yun had set up a makeshift kitchen. Yun unsheathed a small knife and started peeling, carefully showing Yona how to properly peel apples and potatoes. He left her to do that while he went to carve out the game that Jaeha and Hak had brought back earlier.

“Yun!” Yona looked up to see Zeno burst into their makeshift kitchen, blue eyes gleaming. Heat started to rise, her cheeks and ears beginning to turn pink. Zeno draped himself across Yun, beaming as the smaller boy attempted to shove him off.

“The food smells delicious!” He chirped, pressing his face into Yun’s hair. Yun huffed in annoyance and shifted his weight, attempting to shoulder off the excess weight.

“We're barely even done yet.”

“But Zeno knows that Yun always has the best cooking!” Zeno pressed closer to Yun and Yona kept peeling what Yun had told her to, keeping track of the blade as to not slice up her fingers. She hummed softly, lavender eyes flickering from her job to the scene before her. She expected for Yun to shove Zeno off, maybe even scold him, but Yun mainly kept Zeno’s hands away from the meat.

“Zeno, stop it.” Yun didn’t even turn his head. Zeno reached to steal a chunk of the meat and Yun slapped his hand away, turning to glare at him as he set down the knife in his hand.

Zeno pouted for a fraction of a second before something sparked in his gaze. He brought his hands up and pulled Yun into a sweet kiss, catching the other boy off guard. Yona almost dropped her knife and she turned around quickly, heat rushing to her face. Her mind reeled with confusion — first Shin-ah, now Yun?

Yun mumbled something as Zeno pulled back, but Yona heard the sound of a towel connecting with skin, and Zeno yipped in surprise. He quickly fled, his laughter trailing after him like bells, and Yona snuck a peek to see Yun with a soft brush crawling up his neck.

Yun seemed to remember that Yona was here, because he instructed her on how to do what, and Yona went through the motions as well as she could with her thoughts spinning around her violently.

“I am awfully confused,” Yona whispered.

“Pardon?” Yun looked over at her as he dunked what was left of the meat in the pot, handing Yona the spoon and instructing her to stir as he went to pick the bones clean — they could make soup, later.

Yona almost told Yun about how she had walked in on Zeno and Shin-ah earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead she bit her lip and did as she was told. She helped Yun dish out the food and helped deliver, scooting outside to hand over bowls of cooked game and vegetables.

Yun came back out with three bowls in hand, settling down next to Zeno. Yona bit her lip as she went to settle next to Hak. She leaned against him and watched Yun and Zeno. Shin-ah cautiously moved to sit on Zeno’s other side, and Ao scrambled down to race up onto Zeno’s lap.

Yona felt like she was missing something, but as she watched Shiba-ah and Yun both lean in to listen to a story Zeno was telling, something went off in the back of her head. Her brow furrowed as she took in the slight mannerisms from the two men, their expressions and the small, lingering touches.

They were both in love with Zeno? And… apparently the yellow dragon agreed, because the touch he kept with them was rather familiar. Zeno dropped his head onto Shin-ah’s shoulder but continued talking to Yun even though he held Shin-ah’s captivation as well. Soft, warm fingers reached and curled around Zeno’s, and Yun’s eyes never left the yellow dragon while he ate. Zeno almost seemed to be preening under the attention.

“Um…” Yona set her half-finished bowl in her lap, lavender eyes fixed curiously on the three. “Kija, is it normal for the dragons to have relationships?”

Kija blinked as though surprised. “Well… I suppose so, yes. How do you think we have offspring that become the next dragon?”

“No, I mean—” Yona dropped her voice, tearing her gaze away. “With each other?”

Kija paled slightly and started to stammer out something, but Zeno poked into the conversation.

“Depends. Maybe if one of the dragons was born female, but most of us stayed in our temples. Like the White Dragon, for example! And there’s also the somewhat mistreatment of the Blue and Green dragons, so I’m sure many of them never got to have any sort of relationship.” Zeno’s tone was cheerful but his voice was somewhat tight. “And you all know that Zeno was married once. But never to another dragon.”

Blue eyes slid to Shin-ah and Zeno smiled slightly. “Well…”

“So… It can happen, then?” Yona asked meekly.

“I think that question has already been answered for you, Miss.”

Yona blushed and avoided Hak’s questioning stare. Zeno smiled widely and leaned back.

“It’s somewhat common for harems to form as well. Multiple wives are a somewhat regular occurrence, but that’s closer to a societal standard than anything else.”

“Granny expected me to have a few wives already…” Kija mumbled.

Zeno laughed. “You white dragons have always been pampered!”

“Not… wrong.” Shin-ah spoke up, and everyone directed their attention towards him. He reached for Zeno’s hand and shyly intertwined their fingers. Zeno was almost glowing.

“Zeno certainly has a lot of love to share.” Yun said simply, returning to eating his food. Zeno grinned at him, and Yona could see than Yun’s ears were turning pink.

Kija was looking at the three with some amount of confusion, but realization dawned on Jaeha and Hak’s expressions.

“Wait a second—”

“Both of them?!” Jaeha’s eyes were wide, gaping openly. “Zeno! That’s not fair!”

“No one wants you, you stinking pervert.” Yun set down his now-empty bowl, and none of them noticed how Kija shifted uncomfortably, pink tinting his fair skin.

“Well… I suppose if you’re happy!” Yona set the bowl off to the side and clapped her hands together softly.

“I can’t believe Mr. Sunshine fessed up first.” Hak leaned back. He turned his head to Yona and opened his mouth to say something before Zeno started to laugh. He beamed, eyes glittering, and whatever tension that was in the group dissipated. Yona smiled softly, rubbing her neck, and she picked up her bowl to finish her dinner.

She stopped before she even brought her spoon to her lips, and she fixed her gaze on Zeno. “By the way,”

Zeno looked up at her curiously.

“Please find somewhere else other than Ik-soo’s supply closet to sneak off to.”

 


End file.
